XMen 4 The Rogue
by Alaina Rayne
Summary: This takes place after the third X-Men movie.The gist of it is after about one or two years Rogue's powers come back after almost killing Bobby she decides to leave, and once she does she meets up with Gambit what will happen when Logan finds them?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything XMen. This is my first fanfic, so tell me how you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was walking down the hallway with Bobby to our next class. He had his arm around me telling me something about how Storm wasn't letting them have a snow day right before exams, but I wasn't really paying attention I kept feeling like I didn't belong here since I don't have any powers. Even though Strom and Logan insisted that I still stay. I think Logan was the one who wanted me to stay the most. He was like the father I always needed, but sometimes not what I wanted.

"Rouge, hey are you ok I asked you a question and you're not responding." He half laughed. I hadn't even realized that he had asked me something.

"Sorry Bobby, I-I um what was the question again?" I said a little disconnected.

He had a concerned look on his face. "What's the matter something has been on your mind lately and you're not telling me."

I put on a forced smile "Nothing I promise." The truth was I had been feeling like there has been this wall between us and with the feeling of being unwanted here had been tearing me apart. I don't know why I had that feeling I mean no one was treating me badly because I wasn't a mutant any more everything had been the same except for the fact that I could touch people without killing them. I guess I just felt like I didn't belong in their world any more.

"Your such a liar come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me in to a supply closet nearby and closed the door. I scrambled to find a light somewhere finally I found it I clicked it on and it let out a very dim light barely enough to see the entire small room.

"Now tell me what's bugging you you've been kind of distant lately." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I just don't feel like I should still be here I feel like I don't belong." I said laying my head against his chest and wrapping my arms around his torso.

He sighed "Rouge I thought we've been through this conversation before you do belong here where else would you go. Besides I want you to stay here I wouldn't want you to leave this place." He tilted my head up and leaned in for a kiss I met him half way. This is definitely one of the better parts of not having my powers. After a few minutes we heard the bell ring and we pulled away from each other to catch our breath.

Bobby laughed "You want to ditch the rest of school today."

I smiled "Just as long as Logan doesn't catch us again." I smiled.

Then from behind Bobby we heard someone giggle. "Well I guess I will go tell Storm that you two are sick or something."

It was Kitty. Bobby let me go as quickly as he could and turned around. "Oh hey Kitty what's up?" He said nervously.

Was that all he was going to say 'What's up' she just saw us making out and failed to inform us until we made plans for something else. But of course that was all he was going to say I knew he had feelings for her what kind they were I wasn't for sure, but I knew they were strong. They started to get into their own little conversation in a supply closet of all places when I finally spoke up.

"Kitty what are you doing in here." I said a little bitter.

She turned to me and smiled. "When Logan didn't see you going to class he asked me to go looking for you two."

I rolled my eyes "Well great you found us now you can go back to class Kitty." I didn't try to hide the irritation I was having with her this time I was trying to make her take the hint.

She just giggled "Oh Ro-Ro your funny come on lets all go back to class." She said happily.

I despised that nickname and I have told her to quit calling me that, but she just won't stop. Not to mention it's hard to hate her even if she was stealing my boyfriend I mean it's not like she is trying to move in on my guy he just happened to like her, and I have moments with her to where sometimes I would consider her a good friend.

Bobby smiled "Yes I'd love to. Well we both would."

My heart started to sink as they started to get into another conversation. I opened the door and slid out. They didn't even notice I wasn't there until I got three fourths of away down the hall. Bobby came sprinting up to me.

"Rouge where are you going?" He asked a little out of breath.

"Where do you think to? Class." I said flatly

"Rouge wait." He grabbed my bare arm.

I looked at him. His face looked like it was in pain not emotional pain, but physical he went pale white and fell to the ground.

"Bobby!" I screamed. Kitty came running in as I sat down next to him. I put my hand on the ground and my other on his neck trying to feel a pulse. He screamed when I touched him I quickly pulled my hand away. I started having a panic attack. My breath became short and shallow and my hear t was breaking in to pieces and splintering my chest open. The longer he lay there the tighter my heart became causing it to splinter right though my chest. Kitty just stood there not knowing what to do.

I looked at her and yelled "Go get help!"

Her eye's snapped to me her face went pale white "Rouge oh my god look-look at your h-hand."

I looked down ice was forming all around it. I moved 10 ft away from Bobby I now knew why he was so badly hurt. My powers came back. I hugged myself starting to hyperventilate I look back at Kitty she was in shock. I glared at her "Did you not hear me? GO. GET. HELP!" I yelled. She stared at the ice biting at my flesh and made a move to help me.

"Don't touch me! Go get help now Bobby's dying!" I cried. This seemed to get through to her. She looked back me scared and then turn around and ran through the walls. I was freezing it's been at least a year or two since I had to control my powers and ice was slowly coating everything I was touching. I had to focus. I tried to calm myself down which wasn't working I kept looking at Bobby who's small breath's were growing shorter. Tears were staining my face even though I had the power to take and control another's power I was powerless to save him. I couldn't even touch him without him being that much closer to death. My heart felt like glass being shattered it hurt so much. I can't believe I'm killing him, he is dying, don't die, don't die. Please God don't let him die. The ice started to swirl around me going out of control. Focus! I mentally kicked myself.

"Rouge!" I looked up to see Logan running towards me with Storm and Kitty right behind him. Storm and Kitty went to go help Bobby while Logan ran up to me. He stretched out his hand to pull me away from the ice.

"Don't touch me! Go help Bobby h-he's d-dying." I shivered violently and then turned away to focus on what I had to do. In a few minutes this should disappear this is only temporary. I thought to myself. After five agonizing minutes the ice started to go away I was freezing cold and covered in ice. I slowly got up and cried my heart out. Logan tried to put his arm around me, but I inched away from him.

"What happened Kid?" He asked concerned.

"T-their b-back m-my p-powers are b-back." I said between shivers and sobs.

Logan walked over to a nearby window and ripped the curtain off and wrapped it around me. He pulled me into a hug "Everything is going to be ok Kid. Why don't you go get some rest I'll come get you when any news about Bobby gets heard."

I wanted to go and stay with Bobby and be there for him every second. He could be dead I turned around from Logan and puked. The thought of him being dead was too much. Logan rubbed my back then lifted me up and took me to my room. I went straight to the bathroom and puked some more. He stayed with me until I was done and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to find Logan was gone. I took this advantage to get changed in to a black long sleeved shirt, with gloves, jeans, long black socks that came up to my shins, and converses. I let my hair hang freely since I was in a too big of a rush to do anything with it. I got to the emergency room at the institute and ran in to find Bobby hooked up to all types of IV's and monitors. I felt like I was going to be sick again.

"Came to see the damage you caused." I turned around to see Kitty standing in the door way. This was odd she is never this rude and what she said just went through my heart I felt like I was going to break down and start crying again.

"Kitty why are you here." I said with my voice cracking at the end.

"I should be asking you this Rouge this area is off limits." She said glaring at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I just came to see how Bobby was doing." I said barely above a whisper.

"He would be just fine if you hadn't touched him." She said nearly in tears.

I started crying I fell to my knees and cried into my gloved hands.

"Rouge why, why does he love you, you nearly killed him countless times and yet he stays with you. Why can't you just leave and never come back haven't you caused him enough pain." She yelled through tears. I cried harder and shook my head. She was right and I never understood why he stayed with me. Kitty fell to the ground and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Kitty." I whispered and ran back to my room. I had to leave if Kitty hated my guts so would everyone else I'm not wanted here and I think it would be much better if I left Bobby here with Kitty to watch after him. I got to my room and started grabbing all my clothes and sticking them in my bag. Then I pulled out my cash that I have been saving for a while now and stuck it in there. I stuck on my long coat that had a hood on it then grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote:

Dear Logan,

Thank you for everything I love you so much you're like the dad I never had I'm going to miss you all please tell Bobby that I love him very much, but this is the only way he can be safe. He would live a better life with someone other than me. I can't keep burdening you with everything that I do I have enough money to get me to go on with my life for a while. Take care of everyone while I'm gone.

Love,

Rouge

I cried through the entire thing I quickly wiped them away and jumped out the window and headed off to start my new life.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Post soon, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Knowing Logan has a great since of smell and can track down anything. I tried to hide my scent by walking all over the town which was odd since I was walking early in the morning and there was hardly anyone out here, compared to the middle of the day where there are tons of people everywhere. I carefully made it to the train station.

"One ticket to Vegas." I asked the ticket person behind the window. He had silver hair slicked back and small square glasses. He gave me a questioning look as if to debate whether to give me the ticket or not.

"Do you have family or friends that are meeting you there kid." He said in a grandfatherly type way.

He seemed like a nice person and I couldn't lie to him I took a deep breath and said "No I don't I have some in Louisiana, but not Vegas."

"Are you running away from something?"

"Yes you could say that are you going to give me the ticket or not."

He thought about it for a minute then said "If you get the Louisiana ticket I will pay for it and you can chose which way to go from there will that work."

I smiled he really did care about me which I didn't understand why "Ok deal thank you very much sir." I said politely. He handed me the ticket and smiled back. I walked away and got on the train. Maybe by doing this Logan really won't know where to find me which was good. I started walking down the aisles only to find the train was almost entirely full. Everyone had beads around their necks and masks on that had feathers everywhere. That's right Mardi Gras is tomorrow! I finally found a seat next to a tall looking man that had a long dark blue or maybe its black coat with a fedora pulled over his face for him to sleep. Right next to him was a rod with some type of silver colored jewel on top.

I gently shook him. He looked up at me with his dark eyes that for a split second I thought were red, with white pupils, and where the white part of the eye was black. I shook that image out of my head.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked hoping he would say no.

He smiled "Not anymore Cherie." He made a motion to have me sit down. I quickly did and checked behind me to make sure Logan wasn't coming up behind me like last time I ran away.

"Something chasing you Cherie?" His smile not fading.

"Why would you think that?" I asked forcing a smile on my face.

He laughed "You know Cherie when someone doesn't give you a straight answer it points out that their lying."

"This isn't any of your business and will you quit calling me that it's starting to get on my nerves." I folded my arms across my chest and leaned down in my seat to make myself seem smaller.

He smiled "Sorry Cherie it's not my business. If you want me to quit calling you that you should tell me your name Cherie."

I rolled my eyes "I thought that the gentleman were supposed to give out their names first." I muttered.

He extended his hand "How incredibly rude of me Cherie the name is Remy LaBow but my friends call me Gambit."

I took his hand and he quickly pulled it over so he could kiss it I pulled it back before he could and realized my glove was still on I let out a breath of relief. Then looked at him he had a confused look on his face.

"I'm Rouge." I said flatly crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hm more like you are a rouge Cherie." He said simply while pulling out a deck of cards. "So is there a reason why you're heading to Louisiana?" He asked while setting up a game on the pull down table.

"I wanted to go see Mardi Gas." I stated hoping he would buy it.

"So where are your beads then Cherie?" He asked a smile spreading across his face.

I rolled my eyes I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking I decided to change the subject. "What are you playing solitaire?" I asked.

"Yes I am Cherie."

"So is this why you get called Gambit, because of your card addiction?" I said while checking again that Logan wasn't coming.

He chuckled only it sound hollow compared to how it was a few minutes ago. "Something like that if I do recall. What's your story why are you called Rouge?"

"It's not really a story that's just my name."

"Oh really what would your last name be then?"

"I don't know my parents adopted me, so I really don't know what my last name would be then after something happened awhile ago I moved here with a friend. Now I'm going back down there."

"So you're going to see your family Cherie?"

"Nope."

"Are you getting more money?"

"Nope."

He gave me a confused look. "You're just going to enjoy Mardi Gas then?"

"I guess, well at least something similar to that."

"You are one confusing lady Cherie." He sighed in defeat and went back to playing card games.

I felt the train start to move. Yes I made it without Logan pulling me off the train. I relaxed a little happy that he missed my train, but sad that I was never going to see him again. I rested my head in my hands hoping that I had made the right choice. I pulled out a book from my bag to keep myself entertained for awhile. Gambit was way into his little card game to keep up a conversation, which I wasn't complaining I liked the silence. I started getting sleepy and started to fall asleep when the train came to a stop. I got up and grabbed my things eager to get up and cover my tracks.

"So Cherie where are you planning to go now?"

I shrugged "I don't know probably to a hotel or something."

He gave me a smirk and suck his arm around me "Well I happen to know a great hotel here I'll be your guide." He said charmingly.

I rolled my eyes and pulled his arm off of me "No thanks I don't have that much money anyways." And started gathering my things to get off the train.

"It's a good thing I have some then. Look Cherie a beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't walk alone in this town." He said while giving me another smile.

I almost laughed I'm probably one of the most dangerous women in the world. "Look Gambit I've lived here before I know what I'm doing." I hopped off the train and started to make my way out of the station when he caught up to me.

"I don't doubt that Cherie I just think you need help getting pushed in the right direction."

I rolled my eyes "And you're just the gentleman to do that is that it?" I said rather bitter. I kept walking I knew somewhere down the block there was a rundown hotel that was cheap. He followed me not once moving from my side. I finally stopped and glared at him "Will you leave me alone." I almost yelled. He smiled which was starting to piss me off.

"I will if you come with me." He said grabbing my wrist. I jerked away, and punched him across the face.

"I don't like to be touched, and more importantly I don't need help being pushed in any direction!" I screamed. People that were nearby started looking at us. Gambit was trying to nurse his split lip that was starting to bruise up.

He stared at me then nodded his head "Ok Cherie I'll see you another time." Then he walked away. I walked in the direction I was going in not really caring if I did hurt him or not. I got to the hotel only to find out that it was going to be torn down. I sighed and started walking again.

"This is going to be a long night." I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is Alaina Rayne sorry for not updating sooner than what I have I'm a little ADD when it comes to writing and jump from story to story. :) I hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I kept on walking hoping to find some type of cheap hotel only to be disappointed. Everything had changed in the last few years. I didn't know where I was going half of the time and only a few things seemed familiar. I finally gave up and stopped at little restaurant. The waitress smiled at me and led the way to a two person table that wasn't up against the wall but wasn't in the center of the room either.

"What would you like to drink miss?" She asked cheerfully.

I quickly looked over the drinks "A Dr. Pepper, please."

"Coming right up."

She made her way through the tables and to the back. I casually looked over the menu, not really caring for food just wanting something to get my mind off other problems. However, that didn't work. I ran my hand through my hair trying not to be too stressed out. My mind went from thinking about Bobby, to wondering where I'm going to sleep, to how I was going to cover my tracks, and to how far Logan was behind me.

"Would you like some company Cherie."

My head shot up. _What the hell was he doing?_

"No thank you." I said bitter and looked back down at the menu.

Gambit went ahead and sat down. I stared at him.

"I don't think you know the meaning of no." I said irritated.

"And I don't think you know when you're in danger." He said motioning to the back of the room where two drunken guys were. "They have been following you all night Cherie."

I rolled my eyes "Like I care." I said flipping a page.

"You really think you can take two grown men out that are twice your size." He said skeptically.

"I can do it with just my bare hand." I said flatly

"You're an interesting girl Cherie."

"And you're an annoying stalker."

He laughed. "You should really reconsider following me."

"And you should really reconsider sitting down here." I said as I got up. I place ten dollars on the table for the drink I ordered and walked away.

"Rogue wait." He said like a parent warning his child.

"What are you, my father? I don't need to listen to you." I quickly walked out of there and lost myself in the crowd.

The more I kept walking the less crowed it got. I heard Gambit call out to me. I slid into a darkened alleyway and watched as he ran by. I let out a relieved breath and was about to walk out when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Stay quiet missy and I promise this will be an enjoyable experience for the both of us."

I could smell the whiskey on his breath nearly making me gag. I stomped on his foot, elbowed him in the gut, then in the groin, and sprinted out of the alleyway. His friend caught me by the arm and put me in a headlock. I tried desperately to pull my glove off. While I fought the fabric, the guy that I knocked down got up and punched me in the gut.

I felt myself grunt in pain as I finally got my glove off. I dug my nails into the guy holding me. He let out a shriek of pain and I grabbed on to the guy that punched me. He did the same thing. I stuck my glove back on and started to puke. All of their sick gross thoughts of what they were going to do to me hit me so hard. It was like it had actually happened. I shakily got up only to fall back down.

Out of nowhere I felt a hand grab me and pull me up.

"Now I see what you mean about taking them out with your bare hand, Cherie."

I stared up at the man holding me.

"What are you doing here?" I said slurred like I was drunk and slowly passed out in his arms.

Gambits POV

"What are you doing here?" was all she said.

Before I could tell her an answer she passed out in my arms.

I had suspected that she was a mutant from the beginning which I guess that's why I was so drawn to her. I think mostly it was the fact that she had the same look on her face as me. She was a loner and was trying to run away from something. The question is, what?

I flipped her on to my back and started walking to the hotel that I had gotten a room for a fairly cheap price. I pulled out the card key, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. I laid her on the bed as gently as I could. I grabbed the remote and started to watch T.V. That's when I heard her muttering someone's name over and over. I turned the volume down to hear her better.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry. Bobby. Bobby. I'm sorry. Bobby."

It continued like that for a while. _Who is Bobby?_ I wondered to myself. Is she running away from this person or is she running away from what she had done to this person? Then she mentioned a name I knew only too well.

"Logan, I'm sorry. Please tell Bobby I'm sorry."

_It couldn't be. No it isn't. There has to be hundreds of thousands of other Logans around the world. It can't be him._ I thought

I could still remember that day when he came up to me in Vegas and told me how he was going to kill the man that brought me to the Island and pretty much everyone I hate in this world. I could feel myself chuckle at that memory. The dumbass was trying to bid with eleven dollars.

Rogue's POV

"Bobby!" I yelled as I sat up.

I felt myself panting from the memory. I kept on telling myself it was just a dream. He's not dead. I ran my hands through my hair when I realized I was sitting on a bed.

"Where am I?" I spoke my thought out loud.

"In a hotel room not too far from where you collapsed Cherie."

I looked over to where the voice came from. Sitting in a darkened corner was Gambit. I was about to ask how I got here when the memories of what had happened came back to me. I plopped back down on the bed.

"So I guess you know now." I stated

"Know what Cherie?"

I turned my head to him glaring as if I need to say it out loud.

"That I'm a mutant." I said bitterly looking back at the ceiling.

"Yes which is why I think you should know that I'm one as well. So you can relax Cherie, I didn't call the cops." He stated turning the volume up on the T.V.

_What? He's a mutant?_ I thought shocked.

I sat back up. "Whoa wait a minute you're a mutant?"

He smiled "One of the best Cherie."

"How come I don't believe you?" I asked weary of what his power could be.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe you're just not a believing person."

"Alright prove it. Show me your power." I said arching my eye brow.

He laughed "I would love to, only I might end up exploding the building."

"So your power is explosives?" I questioned.

"Something like that. I can make anything I touch explode."

That part got me interested. Then I noticed that the remote in his hand wasn't exploding.

"Really then how come your remote isn't exploding?" I asked irritated that I almost believed his lies.

He smiled "That's because I know how to control my power Cherie."

"How?" I questioned wanting to know more.

Gambit smiled. "I'll tell you what Cherie, if you come with me you can ask me anything you want."

I thought about it trying to make sure there wasn't any loop holes. "Anything I want? Including showing me how to control my powers?"

"Sure if there is time for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed I like to gamble. Hince the name Gambit. I'm assuming you're still under twenty-one."

"Yes."

"Well it's going to be hard to sneak you into the casinos in Vegas. So I think it would be better if you just stayed in the hotel room."

I rolled my eye's "If we have to stay in a hotel we are getting separate rooms." I stated.

He chuckled "Ok Cherie that's fine with me, but."

"But what?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"How are you going to pay for that hotel room?"

It clicked if he was going to do something for me, I would have to do something for him. I started thinking what would be of valuable information to him. I finally gave up.

"I don't know. Ok the bottom line here is we are trying to make a deal with each other, correct?" I said trying to get straight to the point and have everything organized to where we both knew how this was going to work out.

"Of course. Ok let's see. I'm giving you information, lessons, and an extra room at every hotel we go to. In return you're following me. Now unless you don't want lessons, and don't mind staying in the same room as me your going to have to give me something in return."

"What do you want?" I asked I had nothing to give him that would be of importance.

It was quiet for a while before he finally spoke up. "Well now that is a mighty fine question Cherie."

I rolled my eyes "I thought I told you to quit calling me that." I muttered

He chuckled "Sorry it's just a habit I have. Much like that little sleep talking episode you had not too long ago." He smiled.

I felt the color drain from my face. "What did I say?" I asked timidly.

He shrugged. "Nothing much just something about a kid named Bobby, and someone named Logan."

I started wondering how much he heard when I realized I haven't been keeping track of time. "What time is it right now?" I asked urgently while gathering up my things. Gambit gave me a strange look then looked at his watch.

"Almost midnight Cherie." He said standing up.

"I will tell you why I'm running if you wait to ask your questions after we find a different area than this one, deal?"

"Lead the way Cherie." And with that we left.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I appreicate it. Please review I would like to know your thoughts on my writing! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing XMen**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

We made our way through many different alleyways to hide our scent. As we were moving I tried calculating where Logan would be at this moment. That's when I saw him sniffing the air a few yards away as Storm and Kitty were asking some people nearby some questions. I stopped Gambit and motioned him to go back. We had to get downwind from Logan, and as far away from this spot as possible.

"Give me your coat." I ordered

He gave me a strange look and handed it to me. I yanked mine off and tied it to a nearby telephone pole then stuck on Gambit's. I tried to think where we could go now. My first thought was we could go to the train station, but I quickly dismissed that thought. One I didn't know when the train would leave and two it was too far away. I just kept walking, my heart racing. They were so close. Gambit finally grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Where are we going?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know." I finally said.

"I know where to go follow me Cherie." He said after a few minutes.

I followed him to an old abandon railroad that had a few box cars sitting on the tracks. Then one of the trains started moving.

"I hope you can run Cherie."

"Wait we're going to hop a train?" I almost yelled.

"Naturally."

"Yes because everyone naturally jumps a train at midnight." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled "Run."

He took off running to one of the open box cars on the moving train. I quickly ran after him. He got on it first and leaned out to grab my hand. I reached out to try and grab it. I missed the first time, but kept running. I dug in my heels and sprinted. I finally was running with the train, then jumped up and grabbed his arm. He pulled me up almost falling in the process. I sat there panting trying to catch my breath. A few seconds later I realized that I was sitting in his lap. I quickly scrambled off and moved near the back of the car. I heard a small chuckle come from him.

"You're insane you know that." I stammered out.

"I wonder who's more insane the one who comes up with the ideas, or the one that follows the person with the ideas."

I rolled my eye's "Where is this train going anyways?" I asked sitting down wrapping the coat around me tighter.

"I have no idea." He said walking over and leaned against some of the crates.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said frustrated running my hands through my hair.

"What are you so stressed about Cherie?"

I was thinking about not answering that question, but then remembered our little agreement.

"Honestly I'm stressed out that they are going to find me."

"Who?"

I bit my lower lip and after a while answered. "The best way to put them would be my family."

"So they're not really your family?"

"No."

"Why did you leave them if they were like family to you?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest. The pain of seeing Bobby's face and ice covering every part of my body came back to me in a rush. I buried my face in my arms.

"I did something really bad." I choked out.

I felt some tears come out but there was no way he could see my face with it being all covered up.

I felt a hand almost touch my head before I said "Unless you have a glove on I wouldn't touch me." I stated. His hand went ahead and touched me ruffling up my hair.

"Everything will be ok Cherie." He stated.

More tears started streaming down my face. "Thank you." I muttered.

He slid down and sat next to me having an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't brush him off like I normally would instead we just sat there for a while and I ended up falling asleep.

**Gambits POV**

I barely heard her say thank you before she fell asleep. I stared at the moving scenery not really tired. I tried to piece together what this girl could have done that could have been that bad. Most importantly one of the people that were looking for her was the Logan that I have met. Memories of that day flooded back into my mind. 'I wonder if he remembers anything now?' I thought.

"I'm sorry Kitty I didn't mean to hurt him." I heard Rogue mumble.

Kitty? Why would she be telling a cat that she was sorry? I thought. I started scratching the back of my head. Then Rogue shifted in her sleep leaning her head against my chest. I smiled there was always something fulfilling about a girl laying across me subconsciously that would boost my ego. Which the Lord only knows how huge it already is.

I chuckled to myself as I slowly fell asleep.

**Kitty's POV**

After snapping at Rogue I realized how awful I was. I felt so guilty. I had never been the type to be jealous, but after seeing Bobby like that something just snapped. I felt like crying for Rogue. I don't know how she was able to go in that room and look at him without falling apart. To think I yelled at her like that. I wanted to shoot myself for what I had said to her. None of it was true she wasn't the one to be blamed for this.

I slowly, that afternoon, made my way over to her room. I knocked on it.

"Ro-Ro, it's me Kitty." I said nervously.

There was no answer which I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to see me. I just wanted her to know that I really was sorry about snapping at her.

"Look I understand that you probably never want to see me ever again, but you have to at least listen to me. Because I like feel really bad about this morning and it's not like I'm saying this because I have to. I really do feel awful and I want you to know everything I've said to you down in the E.R., I don't feel that way at all. You're someone I would consider a great friend." Tears started rolling down my face.

"Rogue please come out I want to tell you this to your face not to your door." I choked. I heard nothing behind the door it was eerily silent.

"Ro-Ro?"I asked still nothing. "I'm coming in so don't freak out."

I phased through the door and noticed no one was there. "Great I had really been talking to a door." I said irritated. "Well at least when I see her today I know what to say."

I was about o leave when I notice a note lying on her dresser. The top was addressed to Logan which didn't make any sense. If she wanted to talk to him it wouldn't be through a letter, she would have got up and said whatever she needed to say to him. I started to get worried and went ahead and read the letter.

It didn't hit me that she had just packed up everything and ran away until I read the letter over and over. I ran through her wall and kept going through tons of other peoples rooms until I hit Logan's. He was standing there looking out the window when he heard me. He quickly turned around with his claws out. "Oh hey there Kitty" He said retracting his claws "Is everything ok?"

I shook my head "Logan I'm so sorry it's all my fault." I cried. He gave me a worried look.

"What is it Kitty?"

"Rogue she ran away!" Tears started pouring from my eyes. I handed him the letter.

After he read it his face became a mix of emotions anger, depression, worry, and stress. "This isn't good Kitty do you know what this means?"

I shook my head.

"Think about it. If Rogue got her powers back, that means all the other mutants that got that shot will get their powers back."

"So why is it bad that they get their powers back? They will just be like us blended among the humans."

"Kitty they were the ones who started the war and tried to kill off the humans and the cure. Do you really think they are just going to blend in again? Use your brain kid. There will be another war and Rogue is out there alone and unprotected. Go get Storm now!" He growled.

I nodded and ran out of there not stopping until I found Storm. "Storm, Logan needs you. It's Rogue she ran away."

She gave me a shocked expression. "Get the jet ready I'll get the team assembled." She said rushing out of the room. I nodded and ran to the X-Jet.

**Rogues P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling the train jerk to a stop. I sat up and was about to crawl to the opening in the car when Gambit touched my shoulder. "I wouldn't do that Cherrie. They'll see us."

As if on cue we heard voices outside. Gambit motioned me to follow him. We climbed over a few creates and hid. A person walked in looked around then started making his way out.

"Hey Jim, did you check it out good this time?"

"Yes I looked around, didn't I?"

"Yeah but last time we made it all the way to Canada and there was a hobo back there."

"Well it's a good thing I looked and there is none."

The voices moved on and went into a different car. I let out the breath I was holding, and started to make my way back up front. We sat down next to each other and waited as the train started moving again. "So Canada." I said starting up a conversation.

"Looks like it." He stated.

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at the scenery going by. I got so bored I looked over at Gambit to see he was playing a card game and our bags lying at his feet. I walked over to get a book from my bag when I realized that he could be teaching me how to control my powers.

I kicked his foot and he looked up at me. "Anything I can do for you Cherrie?" He asked smiling.

"Yes. Teach me how to control my powers."

"Right now?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

He got up from his spot on the creates and stood at his full height which was more than two feet taller than me. "All right before I do that I want some information."

I nodded my head "Alright ask away." I said sitting back down. I knew it was going to be a long explanation so why stand up and tell him the gruesome details.

"What do your powers do?"

Was that it no 'what bad thing did you do Cherrie' or 'please enlighten me with your past Cherrie'. I gave him a strange look. He laughed. "Cherrie don't worry I'll ask about your past later on this little trip of ours. But right now in order for me to teach you I need to know what your powers can do."

I nodded. "Basically if I touch someone in the beginning it would take a few seconds then that person would be out cold and I was able to know their thoughts, have their powers, and know their mannerisms for that brief moment. Now however it has gotten worse if I touch that person they could die instantly, I can't control the powers that person might have, and I feel like I'm no longer Rogue."

"I see that seems a lot tougher than what I have to control."

I sighed I knew it was too good to be true he wasn't going to be able to teach me.

"What's with that look Cherrie."

"I guess I'm not getting lessons then am I?" I asked staring at his strange eyes.

"I never said it was impossible just tougher."

I turned towards him "So you're going to give me lessons?"

He smiled "Of course. I wouldn't give a beautiful lady like yourself a false since of hope." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I could really do without the flattery Remi."

"Why did you call me Remi?"

"Call me Cherrie and I will call you Remi."

He smiled. "I actually like it better when a lady calls me Remi." He purred while wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I pushed his arm off and walked to the other side of the car. "Gross." I muttered to myself.

"I heard that gorgeous." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes "Shut up already." I said back to him.

He laughed some more. "How old are you Cherrie?"

"Nineteen." I muttered.

"Ah so you're a legal adult."

"Just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. Then we both can be happy."

"Well now I don't think that's very nice, fine then if you won't mind Cherrie I would like my coat back."

I didn't even realize that I was still wearing it and how warm it was keeping me. He smiled "If you want to keep wearing it you can, but it is mine therefore it would need to be on my side." He said smugly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Touch me and I will break your arm off."

"Hmm seems kind of violent for you."

"Will you just shut up?" I asked and walked back over to his side. Sitting at an arm length away from him.

"I would only I don't know how to teach using hand gestures."

I rolled my eyes "Get on with the lesson will you."

"Sure thing Cherrie. Now for the first few weeks or maybe days I don't remember, but the way to control your powers is by controlling the body and mind. So I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts then imagine your entire essence and body being folded up into a little box."

"What?"

"Just start by clearing your mind of all thoughts."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Clearing the mind of all thought is a lot harder than it sounds. Just when I think I have it a thought of Bobby would pop into my head. I tried dispersing it only to have the memory of him and me in the closet come to me. I tried replacing the memory with another one. The day when I first met Logan came to me and I tried to get rid of it. I successfully did and the thoughts of where we're going and the huge distance we were going to have to make up coming back down to Vegas and how far away everyone was came to mind.

"This is hell!" I yelled finally giving up.

My mind was far from being clear. Now I understand how isolation can drive a person to insanity. It's because of all these dumbass thoughts.

Gambit laughed at me. "It takes practice and patience."

I stayed silent and stared off to the moving scenery. Why would they be chasing after me don't I get a choice of whether or not I want to stay at the institute or not? Then again it is Logan and he hates change about as much as me and is just as stubborn. Yep it's all Logan's fault that their coming after me. I laughed inside my head. That's what I get for leaving a letter of all things for Logan of all people.

I wonder what they are doing right now.

Logan's POV

I swear that kid is too smart. As soon as we landed the jet I picked up her scent only it was everywhere. That kid went out of her way to completely hide her scent. If it wasn't bad enough that I was running all over town looking for her, now I was looking all over the states for her!

As the others asked around for Rogue I sniffed the air to see if I could catch a whiff of something. For a slit second I thought I did, but I couldn't smell it again. Damn that kid I swear she's becoming more like me every second. I don't know if I should be proud or irritated about it.

I finally caught her scent and ran in that direction. I was getting closer her scent was definitely stronger than the other ones I had picked up. Blood was pumping though me faster and faster as I neared where she was. I'm almost there Rogue. I thought to myself. I made it to where the scent stopped and saw nothing, but a coat tided to a light pole.

"Damn it!" I growled.

I ripped the coat off and smelt it. Yep this was her coat. This means she saw me. She's hiding her scent. I smelt around the pole the only other scent that smelled fresh was one I hadn't smelled in a long time.

"It couldn't be." I said unable to understand what was going on.

"No, it's not possible." I tried to convince myself.

"What is it Logan?" Storm asked.

I turned around and tossed her the coat. "It's Rogues, and from what I can tell she's with someone."

Storm's eyes widen "Is it someone we should be concerned about?" She asked.

I sighed and tried to think. I didn't really remember much only he knew me. "I don't know we need to find her quick." I stated sniffing the air again.

I tried finding her scent, but it was like she had disappeared from this spot. If she really is traveling with this person maybe I should try that scent and see where it leads me. I smelled the strange scent and realized that it was all around this area. This game of Hide and Seek was getting on my last nerves. I yelled out in frustration and punched the brick building right next to me. Storm placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Logan calm down, we'll find her. Let's go back to the jet and rest."

I glared at her. "No. I refuse to stop right here I have to find where this trail leads or it might not be here tomorrow." I said through clinched teeth.

"Fine signal us if you find anything. I'm taking the kids back to the jet." She declared and walked off.

I went back to trying to find Rogue. This person she was with has been in several different places. I tried my best to find the fresher path, but would end up taking the wrong way. I couldn't imagine Rogue wanting to have someone tag along with her. Then again I couldn't imagine Rogue getting the cure either.

After following the scent to a hotel I walked up to the manager.

"Have you seen this girl?" I asked showing him the picture.

He looked up from his Play Boy magazine and glanced at it.

"Yeah she was with some tall guy who got a room here."

"Are they still here?"

"No they went in there for a long time then sprinted out of there somewhere around midnight." He said looking back at his magazine.

"Thanks kid." I muttered and walked back out.

I kept searching until I came to an old railroad station that had several box cars on it. I was vaguely aware that in the next couple of hours that the sun would be up. I saw several trains still moving around. This was where the trail ended. The damn kid hopped a train. I hit my forehead with my hand and pulled it down to rub my eyes. It's going to be a long night. Then I looked over seeing the first rays of sunlight. I take that back it's going to be a long morning.


End file.
